Grimulf
Grimulf the Wolf Brother Details Names: Grimulf Hulfdane, Grimulf the Wolfhunter Race: Stormwind Human (Duskwood) Occupation: Hunter /Scout /Tracker Home: Grizzly Hills Appearance Muscular, but slimmer than most humans - often it's a point of ridicule between Grimulf and his brother - Grimulf's wiry physique serves him well in the wilds, being able to move quickly and silently. Most times he's wearing light leathers and wolf furs opting for speed and flexibility instead of the heavier steel and thick leather armors. On each arm, he wears a sturdy leather vambrace to protect his arms from a bowstring, and a quiver of arrows is often strapped to his back. During rare times when he's seen in heavily populated areas, he's often prone to scowl, grumble, and gnash his teeth - eager to leave the city for forested woodlands. Grimulf will almost always carry a stern look on his face and his voice is almost always close to a growl. Upon close inspection however - or among those he trusts - Grimulf's ice-blue eyes will always show a deep compassion for all living things. Personality On outward appearances, Grimulf is coarse, gruff, and often times appear mean. Almost always seeking to avoid cities, Grimulf will act downright rude or confrontational if forced to mill about heavily populated areas. When in the wilderness, Grimulf's demeanor does improve, but will show a great distaste for loud or obnoxious travellers. However, for those Grimulf trusts or perhaps those who know Grimulf's true inner nature, the old scout can be a dependable friend, and show true compassion for those in need. Once a person breaks through his tough outer shell, Grimulf proves to be the utmost of caring friends. Childhood Born in the town of Darkshire, Duskwood shortly after the First War. Grimulf's father was a member of the Night Watch and his mother was an accomplished alchemist and herbalist. Always inquisitive and adventurous as a child, Grimulf was often seen traipsing through the woods and mountain valleys with his brother Buliwyf. Being older than his brother, but not blessed with his brother's great size, Grimulf was often teased by other children for being too slender or perceived weak. Too often, Grimulf showed his tormentors just how far from weak he was with his already wiry muscled frame. During his teen years, Grimulf and his brother witnessed the harsh destruction of the Second War and the splintering of the Alliance. It was during these war-strifed years that Grimulf lost his father to some skirmishes near the borders of Darkshire. By the time Grimulf reached a young adult, he had enlisted in the Stormwind military and got his early taste of war when the Third War erupted. Background At a young age, Grimulf enlisted into the Stormwind military as a scout. His natural quickness and talent for tracking proved useful and he was stationed across the seas to assist with the various military campaigns in the Eastern Kingdoms. After some time, the remaining survivors of Artha's betrayal founded the outpost of Valgarde. Word spread of the fleet's destruction and Grimulf was among the few reinforcements that were sent up to Northrend to aid in the Alliance presence. Grimulf's tracking and hunting skills proved to be incredibly valuable to the survival of the company. A few years later, Grimulf travelled further north along with several others into the Grizzly Hills where the Amberpine Lodge was built. From there, Grimulf battled the hated Venture Company, as well as a growing population of Wolf Cult Worgen led by the infamous traitor, Arugal. Now that the Lich King has been defeated, Grimulf has turned his sights to south once again. Word of the newly discovered Draenor has perked his interest, and thoughts of leaving the wintry peaks of the Howling Fjord and the Grizzly Hills has taken place. See also *Link External links Grimulf on Tumblr *External link Category:Human Category:Hunters